


twice over and again (be mine, be mine)

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “I have few friends not because I don’t like sharing things with other people,” Yuuri answers, almost a non sequitur, until he adds,“I have few friends because I don’t like sharing people, Viktor.”There’s a soft silence, growing heavy with understanding, up until Viktor breaks it with a quiet “oh”.





	twice over and again (be mine, be mine)

“I find it strange, how you’ve never been with anyone before me,” Viktor murmurs once on a moonlit night, blue eyes only barely visible as they watch every twitch and tell of Yuuri’s face. “You’re beautiful, kind, smart, and graceful. You’re a little stubborn, but that’s no reason not to like you.”

“There was never any time for something like that,” Yuuri replies, too sleepy to form a half-hearted lie just to hide how embarrassingly devoted he was ( _and is_ ). “I was too focused on training to become a better skater.”

“To reach me,” Viktor teases.

Yuuri huffs, rolling his eyes.

(He doesn’t refute it, though.)

“It wasn’t for any particular noble reason, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Yuuri says, voice soft as he tries and fails to stifle a yawn. “Aah, I wa- _ah_ -s,” he pauses to exhale, rubbing at teary eyes, “was too horrible at socializing.” There’s a pause, then he adds, “There’s a reason I don’t have many friends.”

“You’re bad at making friends, I’ve heard,” Viktor hums, laughing softly at the betrayed glare Yuuri throws his way. “What? Your own friends said so!”

“There’s that,” Yuuri says, too stubborn to relent to Viktor’s teasing. “But there’s also my problem with sharing.”

Viktor blinks.

Yuuri smiles because he can tell, just from a minute glimpse at Viktor’s face, that he’s surprised. And who is Yuuri, if not a man fond of surprising his beloved with the surprises he likes so much?

“Is my Yuuri the possessive type?” Viktor asks, cheeky smile on his face as he scoots closer and further into Yuuri’s half of the bed. “I never would have guessed.”

“It’s not as obvious if you’re not close to me,” he murmurs. He moves to cuddle into Viktor’s chest, breathing out a soft sigh when Viktor readily welcomes him with open arms. Yawning a bit, he says, “Nn, but that’s only because the people close to me are the ones who talk with me often enough to understand that I don’t like sharing much.”

“I haven’t seen you be selfish with me like that, though,” Viktor says, thoughtful, until he tenses up in Yuuri’s arms. “Unless…”

“Don’t be dumb,” Yuuri says, poking at Viktor’s side before he can dwell on darker, lonelier thoughts. “I don’t mind sharing with you. You should understand why by now.”

“Because I’m special?”

Noncommittally, Yuuri hums, “Mm.”

Fondly, Viktor coos, “Because you _love_ me?”

Yuuri scoffs. Viktor would be offended, but Yuuri immediately follows it up with, “That’s a given.”

“Is there any other reason that you’re fine with sharing with me?” Viktor asks, curious. It’s not often that he can get Yuuri to open up like this, especially when no alcohol is involved, but it’s exactly because these moments are rare that he finds them so precious.

It takes a little while for Viktor to realize that Yuuri hasn’t responded. He nudges Yuuri in response, shifting him in his hold, and Yuuri whines out a sound that Viktor is familiar with from the times he’s had to force Yuuri to watch what he eats during competitions.

(It’s a pity that he has to do it at all, really.

Off-season Yuuri, plump with love and _katsudon_ , is undeniably _adorable_ and _soft_ and perfectly shaped to fit in Viktor’s arms.)

“It’s stupid,” Yuuri grumbles eventually.

“Nothing about you is stupid.”

“ _This_ is. Even Phichit would laugh, and he likes me a lot.”

Viktor gasps in mock consternation. “Yuuri! Are you saying that he loves you more than I do?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes at the dismayed look on Viktor’s face. “You are so dramatic,” he says, trying to come off as scolding but failing when a smile plays on his lips. “I was only joking, and I was trying to make a point.”

“My love for you isn’t a _joke_ ,” Viktor insists all too firmly.

“Never said it was,” Yuuri hums, craning his head back to be able to press a kiss to Viktor’s chin.

Viktor, because he was never a particularly strong man when it comes to his love, melts.

“That’s not going to get you out of answering my question,” Viktor says, tugging Yuuri close enough that he can bury his face in his hair. He breathes in, taking in the smell of faded shampoo and artificial fruits, before nuzzling his face slightly into black locks. “Tell me why I’m so special, besides the fact that you love me.”

“I have few friends not because I don’t like sharing things with other people,” Yuuri answers, almost a non sequitur, until he adds,

“I have few friends because I don’t like sharing people, Viktor.”

There’s a soft silence, growing heavy with understanding, up until Viktor breaks it with a quiet “oh”.

“I’m not saying that my friends are mine, and that they’re not allowed to have other friends.” Yuuri continues, voice weighted with meaning as he presses his forehead into Viktor’s chest. “I’m just saying that I never liked sharing my time with them with anyone else. Yuu-chan and Nishigori are my friends, but they’re in a circle of family I have in _Hasetsu_. Phichit is a friend not just from Detroit, but in skating. I don’t…I don’t like mixing everything so much that I can barely see the lines. And since skating is really the only thing that interests me, besides dancing, I never had much room- or, well, I chose not to give as much room for friendship to people outside of those circles. I had all the friends I could want and need, so I didn’t bother to look for more.”

“And me?” Viktor whispers, more than aware of how fragile this moment is in its significance.

“You’re _you_.”

“Five-time GPF gold medalist? Russia’s golden boy?” Viktor says, sounding so wry that Yuuri can’t help from regretting his words a little bit.

And so, he shakes his head. Yuuri doesn’t have to look- doesn’t _want_ to look- at Viktor’s face to see his reactions.

He really doesn’t want to see what Viktor looks like when he says,

“You’re mine.”

There’s a loud inhalation of breath, then a slow, shaky exhale. Yuuri feels it all under his hands, Viktor’s chest rising and falling with his every breath, and he breathes with him- tremulous, scared, _worried_. Because what if this is the thing that ends them? What if this childish selfishness, this ridiculous desire to keep someone so beloved to himself, is just the thing to break everything he’s tried so hard to keep?

“So are you,” Viktor murmurs into his hair, so soft that Yuuri almost doesn’t hear it.

Yuuri blinks, an inhale stuck in his throat.

“What?”

“You’re mine too, Yuuri,” Viktor says, the words a promise as he presses a kiss to the crown of Yuuri’s head. “And I have never been happier being anything else, I hope you know. I like knowing that I’m yours, that you want me.”

“I don’t see how I ever couldn’t,” Yuuri says, still mildly bewildered as he keeps himself hidden in the space under Viktor’s chin and within his arms.

Viktor laughs, the sound so sweet and melodic that Yuuri feels his chest settle, calming from its hummingbird heartbeat as Viktor holds him close.

Then Viktor says,

“And I feel the same, being the lucky man to have managed to capture your heart,”

and Yuuri _knows._

He knows, deep in even the darkest parts of his heart:

for all that he's in love,

Viktor loves him back just as much, if not twice over in its intensity.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 12am and i have to go to sleep now bc I have work, hahahahahaha
> 
> I have no idea if this is IC anymore, given the fact that I'm sleepy enough to almost fall asleep on my feet. This sounds good enough so far in my head, but I'll probably regret it once I've woken up tomorrow (later??)
> 
> As always, feedback would be much appreciated!! ♥


End file.
